Scandal
by Skovko
Summary: Seth discovers that Lindsey is next in line to have nude photos leaked. He hurries to her to be the one to break the bad news and to help and support her. He can't make those pictures go away but he still has a plan to make things a little better.
1. Seth's got a plan

Seth put his empty coffee cup down with a smile on his face. This hotel sure served good coffee in their restaurant. Breakfast had been quite eventful as well but the coffee really nailed it. Nothing was more important than a good cup of coffee in the morning.

He got up, stretched his body and walked out of the restaurant. The sound of two familiar voices giggling together reached him out in the lobby. He turned his head to see Alexa and Nia looking at something on their phones.

"Another one falls from grace," Nia laughed.

That sounded interesting so he made his way over to them.

"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Lindsey," Alexa turned her phone.

Seth barely looked before running towards the elevator. Photos of Lindsey. Nude photos. Leaked photos. Photos put out behind her back. He had to tell her before she woke up and the world would fall apart around her.

"Come on!" He pushed the elevator button several times. "Finally!"

He jumped into the elevator and pushed the button for the seventh floor. Before the doors closed, he had his phone out and Twitter opened. He needed to see exactly what she was about to deal with.

Two photos. On one she laid on her back and looked up at whoever took the photo. Her entire naked front was on display. On the other one she was on her knees with her chest pressed down on the bed. The photo was taken from behind her and gave full access to her naked crotch. These were old photos. Her hair was light brown like it had been when they signed her for NXT a couple of years ago. She had dyed her hair emerald green before even getting her first NXT match on TV. These photos had to be from before she even worked for WWE.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He ran out into the hallway and straight to her room. Luck was on his side since they had rooms next to each other in this hotel. Otherwise he probably wouldn't have known where she was. He knocked rapidly on the door.

"What?" She finally opened.

She looked sleepy and cranky at the same time and also so damn cute with her hair being a mess from sleeping and her green eyes having a hard time opening up all the way. He hated that he was about to blow her world to pieces.

"We need to talk," he pushed his way inside.  
"By all means, why don't you come inside, Seth?" She said sarcastically.  
"Shit!" He ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry for being the one telling you this but there's photos out there of you."  
"Photos?" She asked.  
"Here," he said.

He handed her his phone with the two photos. Her jaw dropped while she slowly moved towards the bed. She seemed to deflate as she sat down on the edge, still staring at the photos. She finally raised her head to look at him. Tears were already running down her cheeks and he hurried over to sit next to her and pull her in for a hug.

"It's not the end of the world," he said.  
"That's easy for you to say," she said.  
"No, actually it's not. I've been there, remember? I had photos leaked too by my ex," he said.

He took his phone from her so she didn't have to look at the photos anymore. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"What am I gonna do, Seth?" She asked.  
"You're gonna put out a tweet that someone did this without your consent and then you're gonna walk into RAW tonight with your head held up high as if you don't give a fuck," he said.  
"How could he do this to me?" She asked.  
"Who?" He asked. "Who took those photos?"  
"My ex. I thought he deleted them. We didn't end on a bad term or anything. I don't understand," she said.  
"Do you still have his number?" He asked.

She nodded as she moved out of his arms and reached for her phone on the nightstand. She scrolled through her contacts until she found his number. Seth looked over her shoulder to catch the name. A man named Sailor. Stupid name, stupid man. Seth wanted to wrap his hands around the other man's throat.

"Sailor?" She asked. "Hi, it's Lindsey."  
"Lindsey? What a surprise. Why are you calling out of the blue?" He asked.  
"Really? You're gonna pretend you don't know? The pictures, Sailor! The fucking pictures you took of me four years ago that should have been deleted when we broke up!" She sneered.  
"What pictures?" He asked.  
"The pictures you put out on Twitter last night!" She yelled.  
"I didn't put anything..." He stopped mid-sentence. "Fuck! Hold on!"

She could hear him breathe while he looked through his phone.

"I don't believe this," he sighed. "I'm so sorry, Lindsey. I had no idea I still had those photos but I can see she found them and sent them to herself while I was sleeping."  
"Who?" She asked.  
"My girlfriend. She found out I used to date you and she's constantly asking me questions about you and acting jealous. I thought she was just insecure but this..." He tried controlling his anger. "She left for work thirty minutes ago but I'm gonna go tell her some truths in front of her boss and coworkers. I don't give a fuck how immoral that might be. What she did is unforgivable."  
"It doesn't matter. The pictures are out there," she said.  
"I'm really sorry, Lindsey. You know me. I never delete anything. I don't even look through old photos. I forgot I had them. I'm so sorry. You know I would never hurt you," he said.  
"It's okay," she said. "I'm gonna go, Sailor. You take care."

She hung up and looked at Seth. His heart went out for her. He had been where she was and it was no fun at all.

"I wanna bury myself alive right now," she said.  
"I know," he took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm with you. I got your back. Put out the tweet and lay low all day. I'll pick you up around lunch and we'll grab a bite together. Afterwards you're gonna keep your back straight and your head held up high while we walk into the arena together."  
"And then what?" She asked.  
"Leave it to me. I got an idea," he brought her hand up to plant a kiss on it. "Now take a long shower and try to relax. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

As soon as he was out of her room, he called Stephanie to ask to meet her right away. She gave him her room number and he went to her and Hunter's room. Of course they had already been briefed about the pictures and they were actually about to call Lindsey when Seth had called them and asked to talk to them about it.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked.  
"Push her," he answered. "You did it with me when my photos were leaked. And you moved Dana to the main roster when her photos were leaked. You know it works. The pictures won't go away but a solid push will make people think about something else."  
"What do you wanna do?" She asked.  
"Put her with me tonight against John and Nikki. Put us out there as a new power couple. We'll do a promo how we wanna gun for the titles side by side," he said.  
"But you're not together," she smiled at him. "Are you?"  
"No, we're not but who cares? Storyline and shit," he said.  
"You've never been interested in a love storyline," she pointed out. "You like her, Seth."  
"So what if I do? She doesn't deserve feeling like shit and that's exactly how she feels right now. And you both know she can carry the title. The fans love her and they love me. Put us together. Build us up for a PPV where we'll both have title matches. Let us win and become a twisted, new couple on the roster for a little while. You can break us apart afterwards. Just make people forget about the photos," he said.

Hunter had kept quiet throughout the conversation but his smile had grown wider and wider for everything Seth said.

"He's right, Stephanie," he finally said something. "They're both over with the fans. This could work. Let's give them a test run tonight to see if the chemestry is there."  
"You have something else on your mind. I can see it," she said.  
"Maybe they'll be the right ones to finally take you and me down," he smiled at his wife. "Someone has to end the Authority as some point. They might be the right ones."


	2. Scandalous people

Seth couldn't keep his smile down as he stood holding Lindsey's hand, both of their hands raised high in the air. In the ring John and Nikki both laid still, pretending to be knocked out. Or stomped out. The titantron replayed the double stomp. He had insisted that she used his finisher and that they did it at the same time. His smile grew even bigger as he watched her up there. She looked fucking hot as she stomped Nikki down in the ground.

He let go of her hand and they both rolled out of the ring. He pulled her in for a hug as they walked up the ramp side by side. Up on top they turned around again and he yanked her back first up against his chest.

"That's my girl!" He shouted as he pointed at her. "Everyone better be aware because she's coming for all of you and there's not one person on the roster that can stop her!"

He let go of her again and they walked out of there together.

"Stephanie's office," someone said to them. "She's waiting for you."

Seth had expected Stephanie to call them in for a talk right after. It could either be good or bad but he had a feeling it was good. The chemestry between him and Lindsey in the ring had been amazing, even better than he had hoped for himself. The fans had loved it, cheering them like crazy.

"You wanted to see us," he said as they walked in.  
"Yes," Stephanie stood up with a smile on her face. "You were right, Seth. That was amazing. We're gonna move forward with this storyline, building you up for title matches for TLC."  
"Cool," he said.  
"Wow," Lindsey had a hard time believing it. "That's amazing. Thank you so much."  
"Don't thank us yet. Wait until you hear the best part," Hunter smirked.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"We're gonna try something new this year. The universal title and the RAW women's title in one match. We're gonna make it this year's TLC match so you better be ready to fight dirty," Stephanie said.  
"Dirty and crazy," Lindsey said. "We won't let you down."  
"I know you won't. I have faith in you," Stephanie said.

They kept their cool until they were far enough away from the office for Stephanie and Hunter not to hear them. Lindsey shrieked and jumped up into Seth's arms. He caught her as she wrapped her legs and arms around him to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouted happily.  
"Don't thank me. I only pitched the idea to them. You did the hard work in the ring," he said.

He looked at the sweaty woman in his arms. He was just as sweaty as her after their match and they both needed a shower. He was supposed to put her back down but he didn't. She didn't unwrap her legs around his waist either. He moved a hand up to the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as her lips parted, he spun around and pushed her up against the wall. For ten seconds they were lost in a heated kiss that was anything but PG as the company they worked for. They heard footsteps coming from around the corner and broke apart. He quickly put her down before whoever was coming would turn the corner and see them.

"So it was nice working with you tonight," she said. "Good teamwork."  
"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm gonna go change out of my gear."  
"Me too," she said.

The thought alone of her getting out of her gear had him semi hard.

"Down, boy!" He whispered as he watched her walk away.

He was gonna pay his dick a great amount of attention later back in his hotel room but right now it needed to behave like a good boy and stay down. The last thing he needed was to run around with a boner at work.

She had changed into her clothes fast and gone back to the hotel. That kiss in the hallway had been too hot for her to stay a second longer than necessary. She had taken a long shower in her hotel room, a way colder shower than usual, and she had just wrapped a towel around her body when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She called from the other side.  
"Seth," came the answer.

She opened the door ajar and peeked out at him.

"Now is not a good time. I'm not dressed," she said.  
"Perfect," he grinned and pushed his way inside.

His hair was just as wet as hers. Clearly he had just taken a shower too. He was in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top but his feet were bare.

"I ran straight from my shower to your room. I didn't even put on any underwear," he said.  
"You're telling me this because...?" She asked.  
"I've pictured you naked a thousand times before actually seeing those photos today. So my timing might be fucked up with everything that has happened today but I can't hold it in anymore. I want you," he took a step closer. "I want you so fucking bad, Lindsey."  
"I kinda got the hint in the hallway," she smirked. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

He grabbed the towel and yanked it off her body. The photos didn't do her body justice as all. She was mouthwatering to look at. He grabbed her hips and yanked her up against his body.

"I'm gonna throw you on the bed, take you again and again all night until you physically can't move your body and then I'm gonna spoon you until we have to get up," he said.  
"Spoon me?" She laughed.  
"Cuddle? Hold you? Whatever words you prefer, hot mama," he said.

He kissed her and started backing her up to the bed. His lips trailed down to her neck and up to her ear.

"Tell me you want me too," he almost begged.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? I've wanted you ever since I first met you. Do you have any idea how often I masturbate to your nude photos?" She asked.  
"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm not taking any new ones and sending them to you," he chuckled.  
"Likewise," she chuckled back. "But I'd much more prefer seeing you live anyway."

She pushed his sweatpants down before moving her hands up to his tank top to push it up his chest. He finished the job and stood just as naked as she was.

"Fucking hot," she bit her lip.  
"I was about to say that," he said.

He grabbed under her ass to lift her just enough to throw her on the bed. He jumped on top of her fast, his lips once again finding her neck while his fingers reached between her legs to play with her. Two of his fingers slid into her with ease.

"Fuck, you're wet," he rasped out.  
"Just fuck me already," she begged.

He pulled his fingers out of her again and moved them up to suck them dry in front of her.

"You sure you want that, hot mama? Because you taste fucking good and I'm ready to eat you for hours if you want," he said.  
"You did say you were gonna fuck me several times," she almost whimpered. "Please, Seth, fuck me now. Fuck me breathless and then eat my pussy for the second round."  
"Are you on the pill?" He asked.  
"Yes!" She pulled on his hair in frustration. "God damn it, Seth, fuck me now or I..."

She let out a loud moan as he pushed into her and bottomed out. He moved his hips back and snapped forward again, thrusting into her hard and deep. She yanked at his hair again but he liked feeling the pain she caused that way. He tried thrusting harder while sinking his teeth into her neck and shoulder, leaving small bites over her skin wherever he could.

"Please, please," she whispered.  
"Let go," he coaxed. "I got you. I wanna feel you."

She fell apart around him, trembling underneath him, crying out with her eyes closed. He watched her come undone while continuing with his hard thrusts, wanting her to have the best possible experience with him. He let go himself 30 seconds later, collapsing down on top of her before slowly rolling down next to her. His arm laid across her chest while his fingers played with her emerald green hair.

"Wow," she finally spoke after a minute of silence. "You sure turned this scandal around to something amazing."  
"Two scandalous people in bed together," he chuckled lowly. "The trouble we could cause together."  
"We're gonna raise hell together at TLC," she said.  
"That's a few months away," he raised his head with a smirk. "Right now I'm all about raising hell in this bed and setting your body on fire like never before."


End file.
